Hands Clean
by 26hannah26
Summary: SANDLE Songfic. Maybe there is more to Sara and Greg than meets the eye. R and R please. COMPLETE!


A/N This is a drabbly songfic. I have never done one before, so I don't know if it is right - if it isn't who cares, I can do it how I want! So there! Anyway...The song is **'Hands Clean' **by **Alanis Morissette. **I love the song and I think it's perfect for this situation. It was meant to be part of a series but I have sort of abandoned that idea. Review as you see fit. Thank you.

_If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened_

_If you weren't so wise beyond you're years I would have been able to control myself_

OK, so Greg wasn't exactly the most sensible guy, and he could hardly be described as mature, but it was his adorable charm that finally won her over. He was smart, occasionally reminding her of a young Grissom. And when he wanted to be, he could be so focussed, especially on his work. And her...

_If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and_

_If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much_

She had been his mentor when he decided to work in the field. She had taught him so much, and the fact that he was so eager to learn and absorb any information she gave him was endearing to her. She made sure he followed her to every crime scene, every autopsy, every time she got results from the lab, which was something he was willing to do. She hoped it was because he wanted to be close to her, but it was more likely, she told herself, that he was eager to do well and prove himself to everyone. But he was always telling her that he couldn't do it without her...

_This could get be messy but_

_You don't seem to mind_

_Don't go telling everybody and_

_Overlook this supposed crime_

He had chased her. Yes, she thought he was cute, and he was so sweet, but she never thought a relationship would work. He pursued it, and one night after work, he got what he wanted. She had protested at first, somewhat half-heartedly, for it was what she wanted deep down, too. She knew it wouldn't work. But for that one night, it did – even though she made him promise not to tell anyone...

_We'll flash forward to a few years later_

_And no one knows except the both of us_

_And I have honoured your request for silence _

_And you've washed your hands clean of this_

He hated that he couldn't say anything. He had been besotted with Sara since he could remember, and wanted to shout it from the roof tops that they had been together. But he had promised. And it was like she barely remembered...

_You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me_

_You're a kind of protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me_

_And I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian_

_I know you sexualise me like a young thing would and I think I like it _

She was always there for him. If he had any problems at work, she was there to help him. She didn't mind, it was part of her job, and she enjoyed knowing she was helping him be better at his job. And when they were working together, she would sometimes catch him watching her, whether she was lifting prints, collecting trace, or even interviewing suspects, his attention was mainly focussed on her. She would usually have to remind him that he was meant to be working. Even though she liked how he looked at her...

_This could get messy _

_But you don't seem to mind_

_Do, don't go telling everybody_

_And overlook this supposed crime_

She really didn't think he would be able to keep the secret, and part of her didn't think she would be able to, either. She wanted it to be kept hidden, but at the same time she didn't. To her there seemed to be something wrong about them having a relationship – they worked together, he was younger than her, and she had a lot of issues. But he saw past all that. All he cared about was them being together...

_We'll flash forward to a few years later _

_And no one knows except the both of us_

_I've more than honoured your request for silence_

_And you've washed your hands clean of this _

It seemed like she didn't even care about him. He hated that she was ashamed, like he was something that she didn't want people to know about. Especially when she knew how he felt about her...

_What part of our history's reinvented and under rug swept?_

_What part of your memory is selective and tends to forget?_

_Beneath this distance it seems so obvious_

He wanted to know if she had forgotten. If she thought about it as much as he did. When they were together now, she never mentioned it, acted like it had never happened. Like it meant nothing to her...

_Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family_

_We'll just keep this to ourselves and not tell any member of our inner posse_

She didn't want anyone to find out. There was so much about herself she kept hidden at work, and if people knew something so intimate about her, she thought that she would die. It was hard not telling anyone – all her friends were the people she worked with, Greg being one of them. She had to keep it bottled up, she had no one to talk to about it. And it always came back to the fact that he was younger than her – only desperate women had toy-boys. But she didn't want him to think it meant nothing to her...

_I wish I could tell the world cause you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly_

_I might want to marry you one day if you'd watch that weight and you keep your firm body_

Seeing him all dressed up in a suit, ready for his first court appearance was a proud moment for her. The culmination of all his work so far. Plus, he looked pretty good when he was clean. Seeing him like that made her stomach flip all over again, and she could see herself really falling for him. Falling hard...

_This could be messy _

_But I don't seem to mind_

_Don't go telling everybody _

_And overlook this supposed crime_

She suddenly felt like everything was normal, and that it could work out, if she just let go of her thoughts, let go of all the petty reasons that she had tried so hard to convince herself were valid. She wanted him, and hoped he still felt the same about her. But she couldn't tell him...

_We'll flash forward to a few years later_

_And no one knows except the both of us_

_And I have honoured your request for silence _

_And you've washed your hands clean of this_

She kept it hidden, like she did with all her feelings. She never told him that she felt the same way he did, for fear of rejection, or just because she hated the idea of her heart being exposed. She was keeping her part of the bargain. She never told anyone how she really felt about him...

_This could be messy _

_But I don't seem to mind_

_Don't go telling everybody _

_And overlook this supposed crime_

_We'll flash forward to a few years later_

_And no one knows except the both of us_

_And I have honoured your request for silence _

_And you've washed your hands clean of this._

She never told anyone how she really felt about him...


End file.
